Conventionally, an HUD apparatus that is mounted on a vehicle and displays a virtual image, which can is visually recognizable by an occupant, has been known. An HUD apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a projector that projects a polarized image light, a light guide portion that guides the light of the image from the projector toward a projection member, and a polarizing plate that is located on an optical path between the light guide portion and the projection member.
In this example, the polarizing plate is located so as to shield a stray light from the projector.